Guns of Azeroth
by Allebasi
Summary: Guns have already been invented... but what happens when guns that won't be invented for another 300 years come into play?
1. Prolouge

**Guns of Azeroth**

Note: This IS NOT Chapter 1. It is the prolouge.

**Prolouge**

**Stormwind, 1494**

GRASHLLLLAPPPPP! The portal snapped shut. "Who are you and where are you from?" asked a guard, his sword at the ready, knowing that very few blood elves could open such portals. Meanwhile, another guard was blowing on a horn to call Stormwind's most elite soldiers. As the distant marching came closer, he knew he had little time. "Take this please spare me." "What is it?" the guard asked. "It's a gun. Watch." He fired the sniper at a bird. It fell like a rock. "Such power! Why does the great kiing of Stormwind not already have this magic?" He talked out loud with glee. "The reason is.. is... well, it from the future." With perfect timing, a warlock killed the blood elf before he had even been born.

It took them two years, but soon, the Alliance, thanks to the mysterious blood elf and the dwarves technological brains, had every gun from pistols to bazookas. Thus, the Alliance, were not far from conquering the Horde.


	2. Kaespharth, Son of the Gun Finder

**Guns of Azeroth**

**Chapter 1**

**Kaespharth, Son of the Gun Finder**

**Stormwind, 1500, Central Meeting Room**

"Does it really matter _how _we attack? I mean, come on. With these amazing guns, we can obliterate the Horde in a couple years," Kakistan exclaimed. "And that is the reason that you are not an actual commander, Kakistan. While it is true that you got the gun from the blood elf, you do not have the wisdom to direct it's power correctly," the Grand Commander countered, "So, is it unianamous? All in favor of battle plan 13?" It was uninanamous. And the Horde had no idea what was coming their way.

**Wall of Stormwind Castle**

Kaespharth gazed at the seagull as it soared by. "Seagull, can you tell me why the guns came here? All they've done is rip us apart. I don't want the Horde to kill us or anything, but we're not playing by the rules anymore. We have no honor. We're technically taking something that will be theirs. So why don't we just throw away the future guns? Why? Why does all this have to happen?" Kaespharth asked the seagull. He didn't mention it to the seagull, but his father was always away now, just because the idiot blood elf gave him the gun. That was the other reason he hated those guns. But the seagull knew anyway. "Beause of exile, and hate, and wishes." Kaespharth was so surprised he nearly fainted. He had never heard that seagulls could talk. "Yes, we can talk. I know it may seem odd, but we have had the gift to talk people with truely good intentions." The seagull could read his mind too?! But it said it he had good intentions... it might be his only chance at a friend for a long time...

"I can give you a chance to destroy all the guns... just meet me here, at midnight, tonight and tomorrow night," the seagull promised. Kaespharth asked, "Why two nights?" "Because," replied the seagull, "You need to know all about my good friend Taganor." While it might contribute to destoying the guns, wasn't Taganor Humminghorn the Tauren Druid who had brought the Horde and the Alliance together for four centuries?

Note: I know that Chapter 1 was kind of short. More than likely most of the Guns of Azeroth chapters will be.

Please R&R


	3. Allebasi's Tale Part I

**Guns of Azeroth**

**Chapter 2**

**Allebasi's Story Part I**

**Midnight, Stormwind Castle**

Once he was certain that he could sneak by the guards, Kaespharth started out the door. He shouldn't have been so certain. Since it was so dark, the guard that happened to see Kaespharth couldn't tell it was only Kaespharth. Thus, he sounded the alarm. After magically amplifying his voice he said, "Villain on floor three. The Gun Finder's son may be hostage. Try non-attack maneuvers." As a response, the sound of thirty pairs of feet resounded through the halls of Stormwind Castle. "I have you spotted. Drop the boy and we'll drop jail," a guard told Kaespharth, not realizing he wasn't two people. Thus, Kaespharth said, "But I don't want to go to jail. And I am a boy." "Likely story," said the guard, "Now step into the light were I can see you." Kaespharth replied, "If that's what it takes to prove to you…"

Kaespharth stepped into the light of the guard's torch and heard the Stormwind defender gasp. "It is you… Why'd you stay in the shadows? We were worried," the guard questioned him. "Because," replied Kaespharth, "I wanted to be alone on Moonlit Balcony for once. I didn't want to have you guys standing there with me." "Only because you appear to want it so badly will we let you… and only for tonight. Tomorrow you must follow regulations." Well, thought Kae, at least I'll be able to talk to the seagull tonight.

**Moonlit Balcony, Stormwind Castle**

"I'm afraid we can't meet tomorrow night, seagull. The guards won't allow," Kae told the seagull. "Please," said the bird, "call me Allebasi. And at least try and get out here tomorrow night. I'm sure I can persuade the guards to let you." WHAT?"

Kind of odd about Kaespharth's confusion I know… but you'll see in part II.


	4. Allebasi's Tale Part II

**Guns of Azeroth**

**Chapter 3**

**Allebasi's Tale Part II**

**Stormwind Castle, Moonlit Balcony**

"So you're the seagull that killed Taganor?! I should have known when I first heard you talk!" Kaespharth screamed in terror and rage, "I should have listened to the guards and kept them out here with me!" "Wait, calm down, Kae," Allebasi replied to the screeching in a calm voice, "That's a myth."

"Prove it!"

"Okay then, I will."

Kaespharth was amazed that Allebasi could think that he could actually prove that he hadn't killed Taganor the Peacemaker. Until he remembered what he had learned in history class. "Yes, Kae, it's a Warpesdian. I'll take you back in time just to prove to you I didn't kill him," explained Allebasi. Kaespharth was still doubtful, "how do I know that it's an authentic Warpesdian?"

"Think back to your history lesson."

Kae thought back. He heard his teacher saying, "The only way you can tell that a portal is a Warpesdian is if you see that it's black." Sure enough, a black portal was teleporting dust back in time. "Come on, Kae," prodded the seagull. Though he gave no sign that he'd heard the bird, he started walking toward the portal. Allebasi grinned.

**Stormwind Castle, Moonlit Balcony**

"That was amazing, Allebasi!" cried Kaespharth. "Just make sure to come back tomorrow at midnight." Allebasi smiled. This kid was the only one who could do it. He was the only one who could banish the guns… But the seagull wondered _would_ he do it?

I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to find out what happened in the 'Warpesdian.' I couldn't say because otherwise it would give away stuff that will come in later Head Sorcerer chapters.


	5. Allebasi's Tale Part III

**Guns of Azeroth**

**Chapter 4**

**Allebasi's Tale Part III**

**Stormwind Castle, Moonlit Balcony**

I'm here Allebasi, thought Kaespharth to the world, I'm ready for a story now... He began to doubt that the seagull would come when suddenly a bird swooped down from the sky and landed on the railing. "Good evening to you, sir," Allebasi chirped out cheerfully. In thought, Kae responded, hi! "So you want my story... well, since I've already shown you about Taganor, let's have my way to destroy the guns..."

"Once, a long, long, time ago, when only dirt and water existed, there was a being. He was all the races, all there was, as a matter of fact. He was the only being of his time. He was rather lonely so, completely out of dirt, mud, frost and water... the true elements, he forged a ring, a pair of gloves, and a cape. These were and are The True Items.They had almost unlimited power."

"He put them on and created What. You might think of us and humans, and Horde, and Alliance, but really all we are is What. However, no matter how powerful he was, it was too much for him. He died, and The True Items scattered and created temples, monsters and the stars. Taganor and I hunted them out, and sealed the deal of piece between the Alliance and the Horde. Once again, though, they scattered and created more monsters, and smore stars, and three more temples."

"So," Kaespharth interrupted, "You think they could destroy the guns?"

"Yes, that's my thinking exactly."

"Where's the first one?"

Please R&R


	6. The Necklace Part I

**Guns of Azeroth**

**Chapter 5**

**The Necklace Part I**

**Stormwind Gate**

"Ooh! I am going to be in so much trouble when Father finds out!" Kaespharth quietly scolded himself. Allebasi looked at him. "You're going to save my homeland! who cares if you get in trouble?" The boy just grunted and they continued walking along the path. After a moment of silence, Kae questioned, "So where is the necklace again?" This time, the seagull just quickly replied, "Here," and began to glow. Suddenly a glowing ball appeared beside him. After a moment it began digging. In an instant, a guard caught sight of this and began running towards them. Allebasi shook his head and a giant spear of lightning crashed down on the warrior.

"Did you do that? Is he alive?" Kaespharth blurted out his questions. "Yes, I did do that, and yes, he's alive." The light from the sphere suddenly disappeared and in its place was a staircase leading down into the ground. Allebasi gestured for Kae to walk down it. Unwillingly, he did. Torches on the side of the walls lit the way. At the end of the deep staircase was a magnificent temple. And in the middle, on a embelished pedastal, lay the most beautiful necklace the human boy had ever seen.


End file.
